Mollystasia (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3
Here is part three of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mollystasia. Cast *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Anastasia *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dimitri *Dexter's Dad (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Vladmir *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Pooka *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Rasputin *Stepney the Bluebell Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Bartok *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Sophie *Belle the Firefighter Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dowager Empress Marie *Chris's Parents (from Sonic X) as Anastasia's Parents *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Phlegmenkoff Transcript *Molly: I know we're here. But how can we open the doors? (Scrappy grabs a saw and saws the wood down. Molly picks up and reloads a pistol gun and lightsaber. She takes out the lightsaber, and turns it on, only to see the glowing blade being orange, swithes it off, and puts it away) *Edward: Did you know what that was? (picks up and reloads a pistol gun and a lightsaber) This place. It’s-It’s like a memory from a dream. *singing* Dancing bears, Painted wings, Things I almost remember, And a song someone sings, Once upon a December. (stops at a large landing halfway down the steps in a strange ballroom) Someone holds me safe and warm, Horses prance through a silver storm, Figures dancing gracefully, Across my memory… (gets taken by the picture of the Romonov family, the moonlight hits the portrait with a ghostly glow. As she signs, she imagines the ballroom as it might have been, seen only through her mind as she sees it transform to its one splendid glory. Even royal ghosts step out of the portraits and waltz to the floor. The group didn't know what to make of it, but Leo was urged to film as if instincts suggest a matter of great significance in this very room. Molly appears to dance around the decrepit ballroom alone, thinking that she is the girl is somehow living her own little fantasy inside the palace) Someone holds me safe and warm, Horses prance through a silver storm, Figures dancing gracefully, Across my memory… Far away, long ago, Glowing dim as an ember. (Suddenly, the Tsar, Alexandria and their children enter onto the floor and glide through the group toward Anya) Things my heart, Used to know, Thinks it yearns to remember… (The Tsar is now facing Molly, as he extends his arms as if inviting her to dance with him) And a song, Someone sings, Once upon a December. (gets released from Chris's Dad and embrace, as he kisses her on the forehead before slowly backing away. Molly does a full curtsy to the father figure before her, not realizing that he is indeed her real father) *Dexter's Dad: (picks up and reloads two pistol guns and puts them away) *Edward: Hey! Who goes there?! (runs inside and activates his lightsaber with a green glowing blade shining out of it in front of Molly, who hesitates, until Edward switches his lightsaber off, and puts it away) Hi there. My name is Edward, and this is Dexter's Dad. Who are you? *Molly: My name is Molly and this is my loyal canine, Scrappy Doo. We came here to St. Petersburg to see if anyone was there. *Edward: Oh, Molly! Thank goodness you're alive! *Molly: Oh, thanks, Edward! It's great to see you alive! *Edward: Come on, let's go to Paris to find Belle. *Molly: Okay. *Stepney: Mollystasia? Yeah, just one problem there fella, Mollystasia's dead. All the Romanovs are dead. They're dead. Dead, dead, dead… (Just then, a minion emerges from the reliquary, hovering beside Stepney) Am I right, my friend? I mean how could that be Ana… *realizing whom he's talking too* Aah… YAAAGH!!! (Stepney jumps back) Oh, come on now. Am I supposed to believe that thing woke up after all these years just because some guy claims she's a Romanov? (The reliquary glows bright, shaking violently) Okay! Okay! I get-the message! Enough already with the glowing and the smoke people! (As if pondering the thought, he takes another look at Anya, who is just far below) If that thing's come back to life, I believe that means, Mollystasia's alive. And that's her. (Suddenly, the Reliquary takes off like a rocket, dragging Stepney with it. As they dive straight for the floor, Stepney covers his eyes as he crashes through the floor) Wow! Oh! *groans* Mayday! Mayday! Hey! (The reliquary pulls him down into the icy water, pulling him further and further down. He hits the bottom of the lake and is now in the soil under the water, continuing to go down. He continues to plunge farther and farther into the earth at such a tremendous speed he nearly burns to a crisp and screams) Ooh! Yech! (groans) Ooh! Help!! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Hot. It’s hot. Whoa, oh! (lands into the Nether World) Oh, boy! Ow. I tell you what. Ow. (As Stepney slowly sees that he has crossed into another realm, a figure is crashing around, trashing stalactites, when it sees Bartok in the underworld. As it gets closer, it is revealed to be Bartok's former master, Rasputin) *Diesel 10: Who dares intrude on my solitude? Get out! Get out! OUT! Stepney? Is that you? *Stepney: Oh yes, it is me. And ahh, ooh… Master? You're alive? (picks up the reliquary from the rubble) Here's something for you. *Diesel 10: (gasps) Where did you get that? *Stepney: Oh, I found it… *Diesel 10: Thanks for giving me that, Stepney. (strokes the reliquary) My old friend, together again. (holds it, closes his eyes, and laughs) Now our dark purpose will be fulfilled, and the last of the Romanovs will DIE!! (With a flash of lightning, Diesel 10 begins to sing) *Diesel 10: (sings) In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning, And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -- It scared me out of my wits -- A corpse falling to bits! Then I opened my eyes, And the nightmare was…me!! I was once the greatest diesel in all Russia! When the royals betrayed me, they made a mistake! The curse made each of them pay! But one little girl has escaped! Little Molly, beware! Diesel 10’s awake! *Creatures: (sing) In the dark of the night evil will find her, In the dark of the night just before dawn! Aah… *Diesel 10: (sings) Revenge will be sweet *Creatures: (sing) When the curse is complete. In the dark of the night, She'll be gone! Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh! Ooh, ooh, ah! *Diesel 10: I can feel that my powers are slowly returning, Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell! As the pieces fall into place, I'll see her crawl into place! Do svidanya, Anya, Your Grace, Farewell! *Creatures: In the dark of the night, Terror will strike her, *Diesel 10: Terror's the least I can do. *Creatures: In the dark of the night evil will brew, Ooh! *Diesel 10: Soon, she will feel, That her nightmares are real. *Creatures: In the dark of the night *Diesel 10: (sings) She’ll be through! *Creatures: (sing) In the dark of the night, Evil will find her (Find her!) Ooh! In the dark of the night terror comes true. (Doom her!) *Diesel 10: (sings) My dear, here's a sign, It's the end of the line! *Creatures: (sing) In the dark of the night, In the dark of the night. *Diesel 10: (sings and activates the reliquary) Come, my minions, Rise for your master, Let your evil shine! *(The hyenas are released from the reliquary, scattering the creatures as they rise up and fly out through the ceiling) *Creatures: In the dark of the night, In the dark of the night. *Diesel 10: (sings) Find her now, Yes, fly ever faster! *Creatures: (sing) In the dark of the night, In the dark of the night, In the dark of the night. *Diesel 10: (sings) She’ll be mine! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Anastasia Parts Category:Anastasia Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoof